


supernova

by sadie18



Category: South Park
Genre: Alien Tweek, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Outer Space, Spaceman Craig, Strippers & Strip Clubs, alien bebe, alien jimmy, alien kenny, alien kyle, spaceman butters, spaceman cartman, spaceman stan, spaceman token, spacewoman wendy, stripper tweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie18/pseuds/sadie18
Summary: after three tedious, non-stop years of training, studying, and bitching at each other, finally, they get sent to galaxy-42, the hottest hub for all interstellar lifethey may meet a couple cute aliens on the way, get caught up in an interstellar conspiracy, and make some friends





	supernova

It had taken 3 years, 8 months and 4 days for them to finally get the news every Interstellar Peace Program cadet dreamed of. 

The IPP was tough to get into, and even tougher to pass, but after blood, sweat, puke, and  _lots_ of tears, they'd been accepted. 

 _"We are pleased to announce the group of hard-working, young cadets being introduced into the final stage of the IPP."_ A smooth voice came on the PA. It was lunch time. The IPP always liked being spontaneous ("good training", they called it). Craig stiffened immediately, Token next to him doing the same. 

_"This year's accepted cadets may be our most successful yet. With soaring grades, excellent physical condition, and great discipline, may the following please come to the Office..."_

_"Black, Token."_

Craig clapped for his friend, smacking him on the back. He and Token had been all for this since they were in elementary; finally, if Craig got in, they'd see their dreams through. 

" _Cartman, Eric."_

Cartman, who still had massive girth and a terrible personality, popped up from his seat. Granted, most of his beefiness composed of muscle, but he was still sensitive about it. Craig made sure to mention his childhood obesity at every chance he got. However the  _fuck_ he was getting this position was a miracle.

" _Marsh, Stanley."_

Expected. Stan was everybody's little golden boy, always sucking everyone's dick and kissing everyone's ass. Of course he got in.

_"Stotch, Leopold."_

Now  _that_ was a hard worker. After escaping an abusive household, stealing money from his parents bank account and getting into the IPP, Butters worked his ass off, getting perfect grades, being in one of the best shapes, and keeping his sweet personality, he deserved it. 

" _Testaburger, Wendy."_

Could've gone to any Ivy League on full ride if she wanted. Maybe even the  _world._ She chose the IPP because she wanted  _more._ Craig agreed. 

There were only six spots in every program. This was the last one. Craig felt his heart beating in his stomach. This was all he'd ever wanted, since he was a midget little kid who didn't know shit about anything except for the fact that he wanted to see the stars.

" _And lastly, Tucker, Craig."_

And that weight was lifted off his shoulders, and he let loose a grin, for once. 

Craig was going to space. 

* * *

 "As you have read from your IPP textbooks and handbooks, as well as the multiple seminars you all have been attending, you have a strong idea of what these missions are like, am I correct?"

Commander Victoria was a strange lady, with her huge, frizzy blonde hair making short stature look shorter. She had big, electric blue eyes behind wide-rimmed glasses, and looked a little ditzy at first glance. Which was stupid, because if you pissed her off, she'd throw you into a turbulence simulator and keep you in there till you'd puked all over yourself. 

"Yes, ma'am." The cadets echoed back. 

"Very well." She continued. "I still have information to communicate, so get comfortable. Not too comfortable though, this is vital information."

"Galaxy-42, the most diverse galaxy full of interstellar life, is your destination. It's been estimated approximately 20,000 species of astro life have frequented it, every single species being the alpha of its planet, just like humans are in our earth. It's full of different planets, each a district, if you will, in the galaxy. Most planets are three or four days trip between each other, very close, I'm aware, but you'll have to enter a wormhole to get to."

Craig saw Wendy grip the armrests of her chair. Her hands mirrored his own. 

"You will get access to more planets as the mission continues, but we're starting you off with the most popular three; Unit-32, Europa-5 and Orbit-70. There are other humans of our species in the Galaxy-42 system, but they have long expanded through the system. It is unlikely you'll meet our other cadets unless we will it."

"You leave in two weeks. That should give you plenty of time to say goodbyes to any family or friends you want to.You will be given means of communication with them, but not much. Galaxy-42 is a six day trip, including two wormhole jumps.You will be gone for between 2 to 5 years, unless communicated otherwise."

2 to 5  _years._ That was a long time to be away from Earth. A  _long, long_ time.

"Most of the planets have a climate similar to our own. You'll be surprised at how similar many of the species are to us. And to the ones that definitely are not." Victoria had a sneaky smile on her face. "You'll be given a packing list."

"Now onto the actual mission. You're doing research. Research on different species, research on the planet, the galaxy, the climate, the cultures. Anything and everything. There is an existing database of all the information already gathered by our other cadets from previous years. You'll get full access to it, viewing and editing rights. Punishment for purposeful false information will be your removal from the IPP and you will be sent home."

"You have been trained in self defence, offence, and multiple types of martial arts. You will be given weaponry, but misconduct with it will also have your removal from the IPP, jail time on Earth, and possible jail time at the Astrospecimen Correction and Punishment Centre. This is not somewhere you'd like to visit. Some life forms are not as generous as ours may be."

Craig wasn't ashamed in the least to say that "Astrospecimen Correction and Punishment Centre" may have been one of the coolest things he'd ever heard about in his life.

"Your group each brings something to the group which made you special. Whether it was intelligence, physical asset, or a peacemaking demeanour, you were picked for this project for a reason." Victoria said gently. "We are proud. We hope you'll continue to make us feel the same way."

* * *

It had been the longest two weeks of his life, but the time had come when Craig was being strapped into their spaceship for takeoff.

" _7 minutes."_ A disembodied voice came through their chamber. There were all sat in a circle. Token and Butters were on each side of him. 

"You have communication with us at  _all_ times." Victoria reminded. "There are multiple handbooks, guidebooks, language books, translators, as well as the information database on this ship. They will all be transported to your accommodation at Unit-32. You will get communication with your family once a month, two weeks if absolutely necessary."

_"6 minutes."_

"We're really going." Butters said, his soft Southern lilt still clear through his helmet. "We're leaving Earth. We're going to a galaxy far, far away. We'll be dancing with aliens and living on stars."

Craig rolled his eyes a little, but deep down he felt the exact same childish excitement Butters was expressing. 

"3 years away from Earth." Butters murmured. "Ain't it crazy?"

_"5 minutes. Will Commander Victoria please leave the vehicle."_

"Good luck, cadets." Victoria affirmed, and with a bounce of blonder hair, she strode off.

"5 minutes till we make it, Craig." Token whispered. "We've been wanting this since we were  _nine_. Can you believe it's been ten years?"

Craig shook his head. "No."

_"4 minutes."_

_"3 minutes."_

" _2 minutes."_

_"60 seconds."_

_"30 seconds. Brace for takeoff."_

The best feeling in the world, the best feeling Craig would ever experience, was the feel of the shuttle rumbling and the lightness in their stomach as the ship soared up into the sky, breaking through the atmosphere. Through the thick front shields, Craig saw the Earth getting smaller, smaller, and smaller, until the hours passed and he couldn't see the little blue planet anymore. 

_"Vehicle is stable. Capsules unlocked."_

* * *

 The six days they’d spent travelling felt like the longest of Craig’s life. 

They spent their time in their separate sleep capsules mostly, reading up on what was coming. Wendy and Cartman argued at every waking moment, Butters “oohed” and “ahed” at every new tidbit of information they learned about Galaxy-42, and Craig just looked out of the window at every chance he got.

He almost pissed himself in excitement when he saw their final destination.

It had a similar shape to Earth, but instead of blue waters and murky land, there was a faded pink liquid and brightly coloured landmasses dotted through it.

“Holy shit.” Token breathed.

“Their water is made up of an entirely different composition of elements from Earth.” Wendy read off of their information tablet. “Sweet.”

“ _Prepare for landing.”_ The crisp voice came over the PA. “ _We will be arriving shortly.”_

“Holy fuck.” Token said again, eyes wide. “This is really happening. We’re really on a different planet in a different galaxy.”

Stan was bouncing in his seat, and Craig’s stomach flipped as they felt the familiar rumbling of landing on top of a building of some sort. Their hotel.

They were met with an alien the instant the shuttle opened. It seemed to mumble something in it’s language before noticing them, and it’s eyes brightened instantly. It seemed somewhat feminine, strangely humanoid, with stringy blonde hair, each individual strand thick like wool, round blue eyes, and most peculiarly, pale blue skin. Craig recognised this species from the tablet.

“Humans?” They exclaimed, in perfect English. “Wow! Uh- hello! Welcome to Galaxy-42, I’m sure you’ve had an exhausting week. My name is Bebe, I’ll be your, ah, guide, of sorts.”

“Hi!” Wendy jumped forwards. “I’m Wendy! Gosh, does everyone here know English? Your name is so… human!”

Bebe smiled shyly. “Actually, most here do. _Earth!_ was a really popular TV show. You’ve studied some other interstellar language systems too, I’m sure. And Bebe is short for my actual name.” She executed some sort of clicking tongue roll to demonstrate.

“Whoa.” Butters murmured. “Are you a lady?”

“All the people from my planet are what you would consider female, actually. We can reproduce with each other.” Bebe continued eagerly. “You have people in your society that have similar mindsets, I believe. Homosexuals, is it?”

Craig didn’t miss the gleam in Wendy’s eye at that.

“You’re into chicks?” Cartman blurted, looking slightly disappointed.

“Well, I’ve-ah-  _met_ my fair share of male and ambiguous aliens. Most people don’t label here. It is a diverse community, it would just be too confusing!” She responded.

“I like that.” Stan declared.

Bebe clapped her hands, which had freakishly long claws. They clicked together in the motion. “Well, again, you must be so tired. You’ve landed on one of the best hotels on the planet. This spacecraft will be up here the entire time, and you’ll have complete access to it whenever you like. Let me show you to your rooms, and we can start whenever you’d like.

“Today!” Craig blurted. “We want to start today.”

The rest of the crew nodded eagerly, and Bebe smiled softly again.

* * *

The air smelled kind of sweet, like someone was spinning cotton candy somewhere close. The weather was crisp, and Craig wore his favourite blue jacket and hat. All their rooms were joined together by a common room, and they met there. Bebe led them out of the hotel, and in the twenty minutes they’d been on another planet, their minds were completely _fucked_.

They saw some creatures with attenae, two young aliens with pincers making out passionately with their feelers on the bench, an elderly purple haired dwarf lady. The buildings were shaped in all sorts of impractical forms that seemed to defy the laws of gravity, and when they looked up, they were viewing a red sky.

“Do you guys want to see the market?” Bebe asked, after saying hi to some stranger in a foreign language that sounded like music to Craig’s ears.

"Fuck yeah, we wanna see the market!” Stan exclaimed, clenching and unclenching his red gloved hands. Bebe giggled a bit at that, and after a bit more walking, they found themselves in a bustling square. Craig’s eyes strained through all the colour and lights and sizes and shapes. He had walked over at least four midget alien beings. It was a bit of a sensory overload, but he was enjoying it. 

"My favourite human cuisine food court is over here." Bebe babbled. "My friend works the coffee place there. And I have another friend who works at the footwear place just across from it, maybe we can stop by and you can make some more alien friends."

"Sweet." Token smiled. Bebe batted her thick blonde eyelashes at him. 

They strolled into a shoe store and Craig could see shelves at least 20 meters tall around the place. It was like a maze, trying to find the counter, and when they finally did, they were met with a brown haired, tan boy. He could almost have been human, but he had two larger horns on either side of his head, like a devil. 

"Bebe!" He exclaimed. "You brought friends, nice! I haven't seen a human around here in ages, not since _Earth_! was cancelled." 

"Yes, their this year's group." She replied. "This is Wendy, Cartman, Stan, Craig, Butters and Token." 

"Pleasure." Craig noticed Clyde grip Token's hand a bit firmly, his eyes raking over the human.  _So that's how it was._

"Wanna come touring with us? I'm guiding them for a couple weeks." Bebe asked. "You know some better places than me." 

Clyde looked at his bare wrist, squinting as if there was a watch on it, and smiled. "My shift ends now."

"How do you know?" Bebe giggled skeptically. 

"I don't."

Craig sniggered at that. Clyde seemed funny. 

"Where are you taking them next?" Clyde said, hopping over the counter. "Hey, Leslie? Cover for me, and I'll take your shift tomorrow!"

" _Okay!"_

Bebe clacked her claws together. "I'm planning to see Tweek before he starts his, you know,  _evening job_." 

"Ah." Clyde mouthed knowingly. "We can pick Jimmy, Kyle and Kenny on the way? Jimmy's off today."

Clyde grabbed a red jacket, and they continued their long walk back to the door. " _After you_."

* * *

 

"Who are Tweek, Jimmy, Kyle and Kenny?" Butters asked conversationally.

"Oh, just the rest of the gang, you'll see." Clyde looked at Bebe conspiratorially. "You'll love 'em."

Bebe and Wendy were chatting excitedly, over what Craig believed was female, male and ambiguous alien dynamics in Galaxy-42, Wendy rapidly processing the information into her tablet. Cartman, surprisingly, was also involved, but it was mostly to argue with them. 

They stopped outside an empty bar, it only being the early evening. A boy was doing some final adjustments to the glasses hanging there, and Craig was blown away at how good looking he was. He had full white feathered wings folded on his back, and he glowed with a white aura. His blonde hair, was not hair, but feathers, and he was some kind of beautiful bird boy. Another boy, who had and upturned mouth and his skin was some sort of metallic material, had a crooked leg, and he leaned on a very advanced looking cane.

"Kenny! Jimmy!" Clyde called. They turned to look at him and beamed.

"My man!" The winged boy shouted, sliding down the counter. "And people! Very beautiful people, at that." He smirked.

"Oh Ken," Bebe flicked him. "Humans, this is Kenny. He's a slut, but he's our slut. And this young dapper man," she pointed at the guy with metal skin, "Is Jimmy. He's a funny guy."

"Yeah, funny looking!" Clyde snorted. Jimmy said something in a tongue Craig didn't understand, but Clyde gasped in mock offence at his words.

"H-hey." He smiled. "I'm Jimmy. Where you guys going?"

"To see some Kyle and Tweek or something." Butters piped up excitedly.

"They'll be at the c-coffee shop." Jimmy said matter of factedly. "Kyle's studying another language."

"Already?" Kenny said, in awe. "That guy's crazy."

"Kyle is our really smart friend." Bebe explained. "He's always studying something new."

"Cool, let's go meet them." Stan supplied. 

"Kenny, you coming?" Clyde asked. Kenny threw his towel down. "

"Yeah, but I have to be back in an hour." He warned. "Let's go meet Tweek and Kyle.

 


End file.
